All I Ask Of You
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: This takes place with medusa dying, and eruka raising crona at a young age but making it her mission to turn the girl into a kishin and if she fails the snakes medusa placed inside the frog witch before she died will kill her. That makes it hard to do when crona is taken to the DWMA and forced to enroll as a student. Liz X Soul X Maka X Kid X Fem!Crona. Rating may change to M soon
1. Black Blooded Terror In Paris

**Who wants who**

**Crona=wants kid**

**maka=wants kid**

**liz=wants soul**

**patty=wants black*star**

**tsubaki=wants nobody**

**soul=wants maka**

**kid=wants maka in the beginning but starts wanting crona **

**hiro=wants crona**

**black*star=wants patty**

"Any luck?" maka asked kid as they met up in a market. They were currently in paris after hearing about mysterious murders. "None." kid sighed in annoyance. They had been in the city of romance for nearly a week, and maka was beginning to get slightly annoyed that she has spent zero alone time with kid. "I'm gonna check around some old buildings on the east side of the city, you can check the west. We'll meet back at the hotel at eight if we don't find anything." kid said holding his hand out making beelzebub appear.

"But wouldn't it be easier if we stayed together?" maka said. "Don't be silly maka if we spread out we can cover more ground." kid gave the scythe miester a reassuring smile before stepping onto his skateboard, and leaving the young girl behind.

"Kid what's up with leaving maka hanging like that?" liz questioned in her gun form. "I can't let feelings get involved with this mission." kid sighed dodging people left and right. "If it makes you feel better I promise to ask her out when this mission is over." kid reassured his weapon with a smile. "Cool! Maka and kid are gonna being in a relationship!" patty cheered excitedly. Kid couldn't help but chuckle and look down at his weapons. Not noticing where he was going kid felt pressure on his arm making him fall off his skateboard and heard a loud metallic crash.

"Watch where your going!" a person called out. Kid looked around to see a girl with short pink hair, black spaghetti strap dress that reached to her knees with lace at the top and black flats sitting in trash with a knocked over silver garbage can beside her. "I'm so sorry!" kid said jumping up and rushing over to the girl. "It's fine." the girl said standing up and dusting herself off. "No I'm really sorry!" kid replied in terror. He felt bad for not paying attention and hitting the person especially because it was a girl. "For the last time it's ok." the girl said walking away holding her right arm.

"Don't worry about it kid, she's OK." liz said, "We should be getting back to the mission."

"Your right." kid sighed and got back on his skateboard. They searched around the historic city till nearly seven-thirty. "Kid we've bin searching for six hours and no luck. The kishin has probably gone to a different city." liz groaned tiredly. "I guess your right. We should be meeting maka an-" kid stopped short and stopped beelzebub. "Kid what's wrong?" patty questioned.

"I since two souls. They are extremely close and powerful." kid said scanning the area. "Be careful kid." liz warned his meister. Kid quickly skated down blocks and through ally's trying to reach the two souls before they disappeared. "It's obliviously the murderer, and it seems he's not alone." kid mumbled to himself. They arrived at the salles des capucines. It was a abandoned opera house yet held so much beauty and art. "There are people inside." kid said to his weapons.

"How many do you think kid?" patty asked. "Twelve not counting the two kishin souls." kid said making beelzebub disappear back into his hand with a purple glow. "Remember kid you gotta come out of this alive. You still gotta take maka out on a date." liz joked hoping to lighten the stressful mood. Kid smiled and gave a slight nod before walking up the opera house steps. Just when he put his hand on the door handle his eye widened. "Whats wrong kid?: liz asked worried about her meister. "The souls are gone." kid whispered. "The kishin?" patty asked curiously. "No, the human ones." kid said opening the double doors.

Walking inside kid looked around the dusty place. "What happened here? It's so weird and old looking!" patty laughed. "It was set on fire in the early nineteen hundreds. It was extremely beautiful when it was in good shape." kid smiled while walking up the dusty steps. He noticed white sheets covered the golden statues, graffiti was sprayed on the walls making him cringe, and it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Kid do you still sense the kishins soul?" liz whispered. Kid gave a slight nod and turned to the left heading up another flight of stairs. Pushing back a red curtain filled with dust kid coughed slightly and walked in. A crystal chandelier laid in the center of the opera house. White sheets covered the burnt chairs, the place was filled with dust yet it still remained beautiful and symmetrical. "Did you know there is hidden passages under this opera house?" kid asked his weapons while jumping down from the balcony and into a row leading to the stage.

"Really? That's so cool!" patty cheered. "Sounds creepy to me." liz said with a shiver going down her spine. "Kid are you OK? You've bin quiet for a while." liz asked her kid worried.

"Iv'e got a bad feeling. We need to leave." kid said with narrow eyes and quickly turned to leave. Kid quickly made his way back to the front but when he arrived his eyes widened. A black chain and locked was wrapped around the door handles, keeping him from leaving. Kid glared and began to shoot at the chains. "Are they off?" liz asked her meister. "No. They don't even have a scratch." kid mumbled. "These are not regular chains." liz asked her voice laced with fear.

"Lady Eruka. There are more people." kids eyes widened. "No way." liz mumbled. Turning around slightly kid saw the pink haired girl from earlier standing at the top of the steps but with a grey scarf around her neck and black trench coat on probably due to the rapid temperature drop, or how cold it was inside the opera house. "Take there souls crona." a voice echo'd throughout the room.

Crona smiled and stared at the shinigami. "I think i'll play with the little reaper boy first." crona giggled. "Whatever you like." the voice once again echo'd through the hall. "So your the kishin. I sense two souls but I only see you." kids eyes narrowed.

"It seems he's not so stupid ragnarok." crona commented with a smile and started to walk down the steps. Kid held up liz and patty. "Kid, her weapon is inside her isn't it?" liz asked in terror. Kid didn't reply. "Take one more step and i'll shoot you back into next Tuesday." kid smirked. KId waited for the pinkette to fall on her knees and beg for mercy but the opposite happened. The girl through her head back and laughed like a mad man. "Your funny! You actually think you can hurt me! I wanna play with you!" crona smiled madly. "If you escape you get to keep your life! I'll even give you a ten minute head start!" crona smiled.

Kids eye twitched. "Ten?" was all he said. "I'm not making it any higher." crona glared. "No your gonna give me eight minutes dammit! Eight is symmetrical!" kid called out. "Kid take the ten minutes you get more time!" liz argued.

"Screw the extra two minutes! Eight must be the number!" kid cried out passionately. Crona stared at him as if he was a dog with two heads. "Um...OK...Eight minutes and then I'm gonna take your soul." crona said take a seat on the dusty steps and covering her eyes. "1...2...3" crona began to slowly count. Kid took this moment and ran back into the center of the opera house. He jumped back off the balcony and made his way towards the stage.

"Six more minutes!" crona yelled. Kid growled in annoyance and climbed the stage heading for the back. "If I remember correctly the entrance to the underground in through a chapel inside here, but dammit where is that!?" kid screamed inside his head. "Two more minutes!" crona's voice echo'd through the empty building with a giggle following behind.

"I'm almost there!" kid screamed, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw some debris fall onto the ground. "Kid whats wrong!?" liz questioned with fear. "She's cheating." kid mumbled and quickly ran back the way he came. He slightly turned his head to see crona standing where he had stopped with a smirk plastered on her pale face. "One more minute!" crona called out towards the shinigami. Kid quickly turned left and into a room full of mirrors. "Hey kid I thought this was a opera house! Why are there so many mirrors? Did the performers like to stare at themselves a lot?" patty asked.

"No this is the dance studio." kid whispered quickly running over and hiding behind one of the mirrors. "Ready or not here I come!" crona called outside the door before using ragnarok to break it apart. "Hey crona! Hurry up I'm hungry!" ragnarok complained coming out of crona's back and grabbing the pinkettes cheek and pulling her hair. "Please stop! Your hurting me!" crona whined. "If you don't hurry up and find them I'm gonna eat all your food this week!" ragnarok screamed into the pinkettes ear. "I can't loose anymore weight! I can't deal with that!" crona cried as ragnarok turned back into a sword.

"Just hurry up and find the damn reaper!" ragnarok yelled. Crona mumbled a few curses before searching around the room. "Come out, come out wherever you are little reaper boy." crona sang as she searched the room. Kid quickly switched behind several different mirrors. Sighing in defeat crona walked towards the door. Kid slightly stood up and that was his mistake. When he lifted his foot the floor creaked under his weight and echo'd through the entire room.

Crona stopped in her tracks. "I've found you little reaper boy." crona giggled as she through ragnarok at the mirror kid hid behind.

The sword went straight through the mirror sending kid on his back with a few new cuts on his face. "Don't worry. It's only gonna hurt a little." crona giggled walking over to kid and picking up her sword. "Kid! Get up!" liz screamed. "Yeah kid!" patty cried out. Kid tried sitting up but crona forced him back down with her foot on his chest. He screamed in pain as she applied pressure on the area. "Nightie night reaper boy." crona laugh as she got ready to stab kid in the chest with ragnarok.

Kid smirked. "Not today." he whispered aiming liz and patty at crona and fired. Crona was hit in the face and screamed in pain. The floor under them caved due to the pressure of the two teens. They went tumbling down into darkness. When kid hit the ground he quickly moved and hid, meanwhile crona laid unconscious on the stone floor. "Kid where are we?" liz asked. "In the chapel of the church." kid replied looking around the dusty room.

"What are we gonna do with her?" patty asked curiously. "Simple. Take her back to the DWMA." kid replied eyeing the pinkette. "What! Why!?" liz screamed. "I don't think anybody has ever seen a demon sword before, she could be quite useful against witches if she was to join." kid thought out loud. "Kid are you crazy! This bitch is nuts!" liz protested. "I can hear you." a voice interrupted their conversation.

Liz's eyes widened. "She's awake that quick!" liz thought. Kid quickly rolled under one of the old pews. With so much dust he tried hard not to sneeze or cough. "I will find you reaper boy." crona giggled. Crona stood up and dusted herself off. Smiling the pinkette picked up ragnarok and walked over to the pews. Crona walked over to the first pew and examined it. It was hard to see in the dark that she had to admit. Lifting ragnarok high in the air she stabbed him into the end of the pew and sent a strong force through it making the pew bust into little pieces.

Kids eyes widened from the sight. "If I was under there that would have do some serious damage!" kid screamed inside his head. "It seems your not under here." crona said with a smirk, "Giving you one less place to hide.

The pinkette did this repeatedly as kid kept rolling under the pews trying to escape the mad girl. "Your starting to get on my nerves." crona called out clearly annoyed.

Crona walked over to the last pew and kids eyes widened in horror while she smirked. "Bye bye reaper boy." crona held ragnarok high in the air ready to strike. "Don't you touch him!" a female voice screamed and one moment crona was there and the next she wasn't. Kid quickly crawled out from under the pew and smiled up at he savior. "Maka thank god your here!" the reaper smiled up at the scythe miester. Maka blushed and smiled. "Anything to keep you safe." she whispered.

Looking around kid noticed crona leaning against the wall which had a dent in it and some black blood coming out of the young girl head. "Are you OK?" maka asked helping the shinigami up. "Yes, I'm fine thank you. I'm very impressed with your strength." kid commented. Maka giggled and they just stared at each other caught in the moment. "Um guys, you can give each other googly eye when we get back to school. We have a bigger problem on our hands." soul said turning back into his human form along with liz and patty.

"What are we gonna do with her?" maka questioned. "Simple." kid smirked, "Take her back to the DWMA."


	2. Truthful Sin

"Crona! Crona wake up!" ragnarok yelled hitting the sleeping pinkette in the head. Rubbing her eyes tiredly and sitting up the girl looked around her surroundings. "This isn't the opera house." crona said. They looked around the stone room with a small bared up window and bed in a far off corner.

"Are you up yet?" a female voice asked outside the door. "Yeah." crona mumbled rubbing her aching back. "Do you know why your here?" the voice asked slightly annoyed. The pinkette didn't answer, she was too busy trying to place the voice. "Answer me!" the person yelled kicking the door. "Maka calm down!" a boys voice tried to calm the raging female.

Crona cringed slightly and scooted over to a corner. "Do you know who you tried to kill?" maka asked with seriousness in her voice. "Should I care?" crona replied with a chuckle. "Actually yeah you should." soul said rubbing the back of his head outside the door. "Than tell me. Who did I try to kill that was so important?" crona questioned slightly curious to why these people were being so serious. "You tried to kill lord deaths son death the kid!" maka yelled kicking the door again, upset about how the girl wasn't taking this serious.

"...Who?..." was crona's only reply.

"The shinigami lord death has a son, in which you tried to kill. Your lucky your even alive right now." maka said darkly. "Why should I care?" crona questioned. "Because like I said. Your lucky to be alive right now. Are you not scared that lord death may take your soul for the crime that you have committed." maka questioned with a hint of amusement in her voice. "I have nothing to fear." crona mumbled. "Because my sinful truth...is not being able to die..." crona whispered with dread in her voice.

A few tears escaped her eyes.

The door opened and maka walked inside. "Lord death wants to see you." maka glared and soul turned into his weapon form. Crona walked in front of the pig tailed miester who slightly nudged her with soul every now and then. They arrived at the death room and was forced to her knee's. "Hello !" death greeted the pinkette and clapped his hands together. Crona didn't reply.

"Not much of a talker are you?" lord death asked and crona slightly shook her head. "Well you wouldn't mind telling me, why you were trying to take my sons soul would you?" death questioned looking down at the demon sword. "I will become a kishin." crona said. The room grew silent. "Maka. I wanna test something." death said looking at the young girl. Maka gave a slight nod and stepped forward. "Hit her with soul." death commanded. Crona gave a tiny smirk.

"My pleasure." maka said swinging soul but crona lifted her arm and stopped the blade. "W-what the hell?" maka mumbled in horror. Black blood dripped from the girls arm and she smiled. "Did you know my blood is black." crona giggled, grabbed souls blade and pushed it making the pole stab maka in the stomach.

"Maka!" spirit called out and ran after his daughter, catching her before she fell. Death stared as flood dripped from the girls stomach. "It hurts!" maka cried out in pain while holding her stomach. Soul returned to normal and helped spirit take his miester to the infirmary. "Your rather amazing . That's why I called you here!" death said taking a seat beside the young girl. "I want you to join the DWMA! You could be our secret weapon!" death smiled behind his mask and clapped.

"No." crona simply said. A headache began to form due to hitting her head so hard.

"And why not?" death questioned. "Because if I do, it'll stop me from reaching my goal of becoming a kishin. I must so eruka can live." crona mumbled looking up at the painted sky. "And what will happen if she was to fail making you a kishin?" death asked curiously. "The snakes lady medusa put inside her before she died will tear her apart from the inside." crona said staring at the man beside her.

"Hmm. Well it sounds like your mother didn't say exactly WHEN you had to become a kishin." death said clapping his hands together. "Your point?" crona asked with a raised brow. "Join now and become a kishin later!" death cheered excitedly. Crona stayed silent. "Can I have a little while to think about it?" crona asked. "Yes, yes! Take all the time you need!" death announced, "Also while I escort you back personally I think we should stop by the infirmary so you could apologize to scythe master maka." death deadpanned.

"Wasn't it your idea for her to attack me?" crona asked. "Yes, but it was YOU who stabbed her in the stomach." death said standing up. Sighing the pinkette stood up with the reaper.

He led the girl out of the death room and down a few halls pointing out the classrooms and other places. Crona didn't seemed to amused, all she wanted to do was leave and return home to the loving arms of eruka. "And here we are!" death announced opening the door. All heads turned and faced them. Maka was asleep in the bed, a man with stitches sat in a spinning chair in front of the bed, kid stared worriedly at maka not paying attention along with liz and patty, and a blue haired boy and black haired girl who'd she never seen before was there.

Crona hid behind the reaper so they wouldn't look at her. "Lord death what brings you here?" the man covered in stitches asked. "I brought someone. They need to apologize to maka." death said. Everyone looked at him curiously not seeing anybody with him. "Hmm?" death hummed looking beside him to see an empty spot.

Turning his head slightly he looked at the pinkette hiding behind him. "Come out crona and we can both be done with this." death sighed. Crona stepped out and glared at the lifeless girls body. "Sorry." she said with venom in her voice. Kid glared. "You did this to her!" kid said taking a step forward but liz and patty held him back. "I will admit kid it is my fault also." the shinigami said holding up his hand in defense of the girl. Everyone stared at him in shock even stein.

"I asked maka to attack the young girl to see how she would react, and it seems that...well...the girl is not so easily beaten is how I should put it." death said rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone stared in shock. "Stein you wouldn't mind taking crona back to her cell would you?" death asked the man. Stein gave a slight nod and wheeled passed the shinigami. "Please follow me young lady." stein motioned crona with his finger for her to follow.

The pinkette followed behind while the man lead her away from the shocked group.

"Kid I have a favor to ask." death announced breaking the silence. "What is it father?" kid asked with an upset look on his face. "I have offered to enroll crona into the DWMA!" death said cheerfully clapping his hands together. Everyone stared in horror. "Lord death you can't be serious! That girl is a threat!" tsubaki cried out. "I agree she must be eliminated!" spirit yelled grasping his daughters hand. Kid gave a slight nod. "I'm sorry but my mind has bin made!" the shinigami raised his voice surprising everyone.

He left the room with the final say. "Crona gorgon if you agree to enroll here." kid thought, "I'm gonna make your life a living hell."


End file.
